


Summer isn't that bad

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Styles hates summer... or maybe not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer isn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).  
> =  
> Original notes:  
> probably a lot of mistakes, sorry >.

Challenge : write a drabble that takes place in summer, speaks of summer, or features things connected with summer…  


Groaning, Styles turns over in his hammock. It’s way too hot bellow decks and he can’t seem to get any sleep. He can hear Randall singing outside. Something about women, alcohol and summer.

And Oh, how he hates summer… too hot, too sunny, too... noisy.

Sighing, he turns over again and glares at the wall, trying to concentrate on any other sound. In the background, he can hear Matthews snoring and Oldroyd mumbling in his sleep.

Oldroyd… the boy almost never snores but he often talks in his dreams. And no matter how hard he tries, Styles never understands a word.

A fond smile spreads itself upon Styles’ lips at the thought. He turns around a third time and tries to make out Oldroyd’s form in the dark.

A wide grin replaces his former smile at the sight of the younger sailor, curled on his side, facing away from him, his bare, pale back exposed…

A few weeks ago, he started taking his shirt off before going to sleep. “Can’t sleep with a shirt in summer… way too hot in there” he had explained with a shy smile…

Styles sighs again, smiling fondly, and shifts a little in his hammock without taking his eyes off Oldroyd’s back…

Summer isn’t that bad after all… not bad at all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
